


Dearest Christine

by Fangirlwriting



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Jeremy’s letter to Christine, from More Than Survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlwriting/pseuds/Fangirlwriting
Summary: “I wrote Christine a letter, telling her how I feel!”“That’s progress!”“Yeah, I tore it up and flushed it!”





	Dearest Christine

_Dearest Christine,_

 

Jeremy immediately crossed out the line.

No, that was stupid.  Who said ‘dearest’ anymore, or ever?  You’re not Shakespeare, stop acting like it.

 

~~_Dearest Christine,_ ~~

_Dear Christine,_

 

Or should he leave out ‘Dear’ too?  Sure, in letters it usually meant ‘This is for’ but the subject of the letter might make the ‘Dear’ come off as desperate.

 

~~Dearest Christine,~~

~~Dear Christine,~~

_Christine,_

 

Or would Christine think that leaving out the ‘Dear’ was rude?  Oh God, he really didn’t want to come off as rude.

 

~~_Dearest Christine,_ ~~

~~_Dear Christine,_ ~~

~~_Christine,_ ~~

_Dear Christine,_

_I have often tried to tell you this in person, but have failed at managing to get a word out in your radiant presence._

 

Jesus fucking Christ.  What was _wrong_ with him?

 

~~_Dearest Christine,_ ~~

~~_Dear Christine,_ ~~

~~_Christine,_ ~~

_Dear Christine,_

~~_I have often tried to tell you this in person, but have failed at managing to get a word out in your radiant presence._ ~~

_I am much better at expressing my feelings on paper._

 

Okay, could be worse.

 

~~_Dearest Christine,_ ~~

~~_Dear Christine,_ ~~

~~_Christine,_ ~~

_Dear Christine,_

~~_I have often tried to tell you this in person, but have failed at managing to get a word out in your radiant presence._ ~~

_I am much better at expressing my feelings on paper.  This is mostly because I am not the best at talking to people,_

 

No.  Fuck no.  You’re trying to get her to _like_ you, you moron, don’t reveal all your insecurities in your literal first interaction with her.

 

~~_Dearest Christine,_ ~~

~~_Dear Christine,_ ~~

~~_Christine,_ ~~

_Dear Christine,_

~~_I have often tried to tell you this in person, but have failed at managing to get a word out in your radiant presence._ ~~

_I am much better at expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~_This is mostly because I am not the best at talking to people,_ ~~

 

And of course, because you’re a hopeless loser, your ‘literal first interaction with her’ is likely going to be shoving this letter in her face and running away.

 

~~_Dearest Christine,_ ~~

~~_Dear Christine,_ ~~

~~_Christine,_ ~~

_Dear Christine,_

~~_I have often tried to tell you this in person, but have failed at managing to get a word out in your radiant presence._ ~~

_I am much better at expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~_This is mostly because I am not the best at talking to people,_ ~~ _So here I am, expressing my feelings on paper._

 

Wow.

 

~~_Dearest Christine,_ ~~

~~_Dear Christine,_ ~~

~~_Christine,_ ~~

_Dear Christine,_

~~_I have often tried to tell you this in person, but have failed at managing to get a word out in your radiant presence._ ~~

_I am much better at expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~_This is mostly because I am not the best at talking to people,  So here I am, expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~

_I have watched you in the hallways these past few months._

 

Oh my God.  He sounded like a stalker.

Wait.

…Fuck.

Was he a stalker?

 

~~_Dearest Christine,_ ~~

~~_Dear Christine,_ ~~

~~_Christine,_ ~~

_Dear Christine,_

~~_I have often tried to tell you this in person, but have failed at managing to get a word out in your radiant presence._ ~~

_I am much better at expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~_This is mostly because I am not the best at talking to people,  So here I am, expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~

_I have_ ~~_watched_ ~~ _seen you in the hallways these past few months.  And I want to get to know you better._

 

…Passable.

 

~~_Dearest Christine,_ ~~

~~_Dear Christine,_ ~~

~~_Christine,_ ~~

_Dear Christine,_

~~_I have often tried to tell you this in person, but have failed at managing to get a word out in your radiant presence._ ~~

_I am much better at expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~_This is mostly because I am not the best at talking to people,  So here I am, expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~

_I have_ ~~_watched_ ~~ _seen you in the hallways these past few months.  And I want to get to know you better. Your passion and energy draws me to you._

 

No.  No. No.  No. NO.

 

~~_Dearest Christine,_ ~~

~~_Dear Christine,_ ~~

~~_Christine,_ ~~

_Dear Christine,_

~~_I have often tried to tell you this in person, but have failed at managing to get a word out in your radiant presence._ ~~

_I am much better at expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~_This is mostly because I am not the best at talking to people,  So here I am, expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~

_I have_ ~~_watched_ ~~ _seen you in the hallways these past few months.  And I want to get to know you better._ ~~_Your passion and energy draws me to you._ ~~

_I can find many good qualities in you that I believe would make you a wonderful_

 

You sound.  Like. A robot.

 

~~_Dearest Christine,_ ~~

~~_Dear Christine,_ ~~

~~_Christine,_ ~~

_Dear Christine,_

~~_I have often tried to tell you this in person, but have failed at managing to get a word out in your radiant presence._ ~~

_I am much better at expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~_This is mostly because I am not the best at talking to people,  So here I am, expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~

_I have_ ~~_watched_ ~~ _seen you in the hallways these past few months.  And I want to get to know you better._ ~~_Your passion and energy draws me to you._ ~~

~~_I can find many good qualities in you that I believe would make you a wonderful_ ~~

_I am going to come out and say it._

 

Because anything else made him sound like a complete moron.

 

~~_Dearest Christine,_ ~~

~~_Dear Christine,_ ~~

~~_Christine,_ ~~

_Dear Christine,_

~~_I have often tried to tell you this in person, but have failed at managing to get a word out in your radiant presence._ ~~

_I am much better at expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~_This is mostly because I am not the best at talking to people,  So here I am, expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~

_I have_ ~~_watched_ ~~ _seen you in the hallways these past few months.  And I want to get to know you better._ ~~_Your passion and energy draws me to you._ ~~

~~_I can find many good qualities in you that I believe would make you a wonderful_ ~~

_I am going to come out and say it.  I have a crush on you. If you are free_

 

‘If you are free’?  Maybe give her the option to say ‘no’ instead of forcing her to come up with an excuse?

 

~~_Dearest Christine,_ ~~

~~_Dear Christine,_ ~~

~~_Christine,_ ~~

_Dear Christine,_

~~_I have often tried to tell you this in person, but have failed at managing to get a word out in your radiant presence._ ~~

_I am much better at expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~_This is mostly because I am not the best at talking to people,  So here I am, expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~

_I have ~~watched~~ seen you in the hallways these past few months.  And I want to get to know you better. ~~Your passion and energy draws me to you.~~ _

~~_I can find many good qualities in you that I believe would make you a wonderful_ ~~

_I am going to come out and say it.  I have a crush on you. If you_ ~~_are free_ ~~ _want to, I would like to take you to lunch, just the two of us._

_Love,_

 

**LOVE?!**

 

~~_Dearest Christine,_ ~~

~~_Dear Christine,_ ~~

~~_Christine,_ ~~

_Dear Christine,_

~~_I have often tried to tell you this in person, but have failed at managing to get a word out in your radiant presence._ ~~

_I am much better at expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~_This is mostly because I am not the best at talking to people,  So here I am, expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~

_I have_ ~~_watched_ ~~ _seen you in the hallways these past few months.  And I want to get to know you better._ ~~_Your passion and energy draws me to you._ ~~

~~_I can find many good qualities in you that I believe would make you a wonderful_ ~~

_I am going to come out and say it.  I have a crush on you. If you_ ~~_are free_ ~~ _want to, I would like to take you to lunch, just the two of us._

~~_Love,_ ~~

_Sincerely,_

 

What was this, a business letter?

 

~~_Dearest Christine,_ ~~

~~_Dear Christine,_ ~~

~~_Christine,_ ~~

_Dear Christine,_

~~_I have often tried to tell you this in person, but have failed at managing to get a word out in your radiant presence._ ~~

_I am much better at expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~_This is mostly because I am not the best at talking to people,  So here I am, expressing my feelings on paper._ ~~

_I have_ ~~_watched_ ~~ _seen you in the hallways these past few months.  And I want to get to know you better._ ~~_Your passion and energy draws me to you._ ~~

~~_I can find many good qualities in you that I believe would make you a wonderful_ ~~

_I am going to come out and say it.  I have a crush on you. If you_ ~~_are free_ ~~ _want to, I would like to take you to lunch, just the two of us._

~~_Love,_ ~~

~~_Sincerely,_ ~~

_Jeremy Heere_

 

Jeremy stared down at the paper.  If he rewrote it without all of the crossed out portions it might work.  He still sounded like a hopeless loser, but at this point ‘hopeless loser’ really described most of him in general.  He was, after all, writing a letter to his crush admitting his feelings in a filthy school bathroom just before he went to eat his shitty school lunch.

God, what was he thinking?  This whole letter was a mess.  This was a horrible idea.

Jeremy tore up the letter, and for good measure, flushed it down the toilet.


End file.
